Tess Goodwin
Tess Goodwin (1992-2014), also known as The Rorschach Reaper, was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), and The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Tess slew Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). In Ashes to Ashes (Case #55), Tess was murdered soon after escaping from prison during the finale of The Poisoned Truth (Case #54). Profile Tess was a 21 year old woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun at the back. She had green eyes, usually wore a yellow shirt underneath a light grey vest, and usually wore eye glasses. She carried two books along with her during her time in Grimsborough University--in which one was a light blue "Psychology" book with orange at the corner, and the other was a dark blue book with the name, "Treaty of Modern Psychology". She weighed 121 pounds and her blood type was A+. In Murder on Campus, it was discovered that Tess takes Vitamin C supplements. In At the End of the Rope, it was discovered that Tess uses the social networking site, Friendnet, drinked coffee and watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. In The Reaper and the Geek, Tess cosplayed in the annual Sci-fi Fantasy Festival, painting her whole body into blue and wore a green wig. She sported a white super-hero costume, and small purple dots placed on her arms. In the very case, it was discovered that Tess uses prosthetic glue and wears make-up. In The Rorschach Reaper, Tess wore red lipstick. She also wore light blue eye-shadow, earrings and a dark blue dress. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace which is similar to Ginger's. It's discovered that Tess had knowledge in electronics, was a member of the University, and knew hypnotism. In this case, Tess didn't wear her glasses. Role in Case(s) Tess was a criminal psychology student who studied in the Grimsborough University. Murder on Campus Tess was interrogated after one of her leaflets on "how to commit a perfect murder" was found at the murder scene (Grimsborough University's campus) where a student named Rani Goshwalla was murdered. When questioned about this, Tess replied that she had been handing out leaflets for students of the college to join her True Crime society, but they always used to tear it up and throw it somewhere. Tess was again spoken to by the team after she claimed that she knew who the killer was. When asked about this, Tess told the team that she knew the killer's psychological profile. She further said that the killer must have belonged to the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority since they were very twisted and morally depraved. At the End of the Rope Tess re-appeared after Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the Grimsborough University's library. She came to the station to tell the team that she knew Lisa as they attended Luke Harris' Movie History class and then used to go to the Onion Street subway station to reach home. Tess further said that Lisa had been acting strange lately. Later, the team called in Tess after they found her psychology book in the subway platform, which contained a chapter title, "Hanging Suicide", marked with lipstick. She told the team that Lisa had borrowed this book from her two days ago as the victim wanted to dump her Movie History class. When asked if she was the one who used lipstick on that chapter title, Tess angrily said that she'd never write in a book using a lipstick. She also said that Lisa wouldn't had done this either since she never wore makeup. The Reaper and the Geek Tess returned after the murder of a Cosplayer and a science fiction named Joe Turner, who was found implaed at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival's entrance statue. While searching one of the crime scenes, the team found a meet and greet ticket which belonged to Tess. They then went back to the festival to give Tess' ticket back to her. She thanked the team and told them about her hatred towards Joe. Later, Tess was again spoken to about her Meet and Greet with Bruce Anderson (a B-movies actor), since Alex was a huge fan of Bruce and he was really e'x'''cited to ask Tess about it. Just like everyone, Tess was extremely happy and couldn't believe that she had just seen her star, Bruce Anderson. The Rorschach Reaper on the phone as the Rorschach Reaper.|thumb]] In her last appearance in, Tess participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. As the celebration was about to commence, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. .|thumb]] The police had to investigate Madison's death and collect enough evidence to expose Tess as "The Rorschach Reaper", making her the one behind Madison's death, and three other murders (Cases #32, #35, and #38) in the University. Before Madison's death, Tess inserted an explosive that exploded Madison's tiara upon detonation (as discovered by forensic evidence), coaxing the police into sudden duty allowing Tess to buy enough time needed to brainwash and trick Jones into killing the player to complete her "senior project", but Ramirez knocked Jones unconscious with a frying pan, ruining her thesis. Tess was mad that Ramirez stopped Jones because the player's death was what she needed to complete her project. Afterwards, she was forced to answer Judge Hall the reason behind her involvement of the three other murders. During court, Tess was forced to answer for the murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, but Tess countered that other than slaying Madison, she didn't kill Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah with her own hands, but rather give Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend, and an activist a "little push" through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claimed that those three girls had weak minds. Tess continued by telling the Judge that a murderer was sleeping within helpless souls, which doubled as her psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot Test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people (including Jones), but her senior project was ruined by Ramirez's intervention, and even warned the player to be careful when approaching Jones. Tess also said the Rorschach tests were used to select those killers, as she believes that anyone can be a killer under the right circumstances, as all she needed was to have those people look at the Inkblot Test to ensure she can control them like puppets, but refused to disclose what she saw on the Inkblot Tests. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the involvement of the murders of Rani, Lisa and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized the Grimsborough University. The Poisoned Truth At the end of this case, Ramirez hurriedly came in to the station and informed the team with the shocking news that Tess was on the loose. Murder Details Tess was found burned to death at the Nautical Museum (which looked like a Pilgrim Ship) when the team found her moments after she escaped from prison. Tess's legs were burnt but according to Nathan, the bonfire killed Tess, which meant that the bonfire was the murder weapon due to Tess inhaling excessive amounts of smoke that contained harmful chemicals that kill humans by prolonged inhalement allowing those chemicals to attack the lungs. Tess didn't go down without a fight as Nathan found damaged skin cells under her nails, which meant that Tess attacked her killer before she was subjected to death by harmful chemicals under the smoke (the smoke of the bonfire killed Tess). This meant that Tess's killer had a scratch. Moments before Tess died, she wrote a letter to the team stating that Mary Goodwin, her ancestor, was executed for witchcraftery, but in reality for knowing some of the Crimson Order's dark secrets and attempting to out them to the public--a feat in which Tess wanted the team to talk to Constance Bell to learn a tale about Mary's seemingly illicit demise. Killer and Motives Luna Hecate, a modern-day witchcraft practitioner of Grimsborough, killed Tess. Luna found out that Tess spent hours in the detention center's library trying to study how her ancestor Mary Goodwin died and couldn't afford to let Tess get away with it. Luna mailed a pendulum to Tess's detention cell so Tess could hypnotize the guards and escape. Luna's plan went well as she was able to corner Tess in what used to be a pilgrim ship in the past. Luna tied Tess the same way Mary was tied up and then killed Tess the same way Mary was murdered in 1649. Luna admitted that she was a member of the Crimson Order, but she refused to out the name of the leader as her family had been Crimson Order members for generations. In court, Luna stated that she did the city a favor by offing a serial killer, but Judge Hall countered that Tess's guilt didn't warrant a murder, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Luna. Trivia *While Tess didn't physically appear every 3 cases, her murder involvement came once every 3 cases as revealed in the climax of The Rorschach Reaper, making her one of the game's two serial killers, with the other one being Erikah Mabayo of Pacific Bay. *In her "arrest" and "mugshot" images, she has her hair down and is missing the eyeshadow she was wearing in that very case, The Rorschach Reaper. *Tess and Mikhail Levin are the only killers who escaped prison, although she's also the only killer to appear as a victim following her escape. *Tess happens to be the only character in ''Criminal Case who was a suspect, a killer, and a victim. *Tess, Mikhail Levin, Biff Wellington, Tony Marconi, Constance Bell, and Serena Johnson are the only suspects/killers who have made appearances in two different districts. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55) TG.png|Tess, as she appeared in Murder on Campus (Case #32). Tess Case 35.png|Tess, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope (Case #35). Tess in 37.jpg|Tess, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Tess Case 41.png|Tess, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Tess.png|Tess, as she appeared in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). 41_tessjail.png|Tess, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and being involved in 3 other murders. TessCorpse.png|Tess's body. 12345566665556666.png|Mary Goodwin, Tess's ancestor. Morgan Goodwin.png|Morgan Goodwin, Tess's sister 1896879_677045559001250_933763923_n.jpg|Luna Hecate, Tess's killer. OG_SUS_32_603.jpg OG_SUS_35_602.jpg OG_SUS_37_602.jpg OG_SUS_41_601.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Descendants